The Stronghold Seer
A kid what was playing minecraft named leaded using the username CrazyLeader67 was playing in many server one day some players say him is bad at playing games he's start crying he's mom worried he's said what is nothing wrong then he go too empty server then he's walking very slow 2 players scare him and continue too make him sad he continue he continue crying then the kids dad worried too he start helping him then one day the kid died mysteriously no one ever knew why one day 2 players the ones who offended him see a creepy ghost type creature that was the CrazyLeader67 but was a ghost now and they are become into statues from that day he's spirit wants revenge from everyone who make he's life bad. that's mean what he's start make many creepy stuff too the ones behind he's death. The ages go fast and the ghostly guy back for make everywhere chaos he's now the what happened 2 the future like he was a seer or something and where he's get the name that was easy 2 the police find him he's kill many players in minecraft both in real life he's work with the most evilest criminals in minecraft 2 take over the game.He's got better and better criminal with the ages it was almost impossible 2 police find him then many players start 2 scared but stronghold seer was a op entity can go throw worlds and then the player is gone someone need stop this entity but who then.A shadow was behind the stronghold seer he's don't even cared he's was a monster him self then the shadow become bigger and bigger then a stranger entity pop quot and the entity want 2 destroy stronghold seer for take he's throne back from stronghold seer then the entity was out from he's one shadow he was entity 303 he's throw a fireball 2 stronghold seer and destroyed everything part of the stronghold seer become into dust the stronghold seer is not anymore haunting minecraft but Entity303 is back and is more powerful from ever. Other theories who ghost this can be. Some people say what this is the ghost of an actual seer and not a minecraft player one day long many ages ago before games existed a seer who want to out from he's job and become rich then he's saw a weird guy with weird clothes similar to us now.The seer said who are you? the guy said I'm a time traveler then the seer said what you doing here the time traveler said i been stuck in game for long time then im create a machine to take this good days before im been stuck in minecraft the seer don't cnow anything the man said then the time traveler transform into blue red eyed mad scientist obviously only a mad scientist can go throw time but who is he???.It whas Withdraw the Evil then he's said one day you will become one of us the seer start dying and he's actually died then he's spirit stuck in minecraft the only way he's can't out is to kill the players then he's start killing and killing then somoane whas seeing him he whas a Zombie and he's said him finally you make the players suffer what we suffer the seer said not problem for me it whas much fun im want kill more and more until its over people said what stronghold seer comes at night then the moon is full at the strongholds waiting to kill players bout minecraft and real life. Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Stronghold Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas